


I'm gonna smoke you out

by ElenyasBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Derek, Comeplay, Fanart Included, Frottage, Illustrated, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Pre-comeplay, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Stiles, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenyasBlood/pseuds/ElenyasBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bought some new sheets for their reunion after a one week hiatus - and he's about to make them dirty.</p>
<p>Shameless bottom!Derek PWP.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna smoke you out

Stiles watched as Derek got comfortable in the huge pile of soft pillows, spreading his stark naked body in all its glory across the crimson sheets.

“I knew that color would go beautifully with the tone of your skin,” he murmured and licked his upper lip at the sight of his Alpha, sprawled out wide on the bed.

“You're such a pervert.” Derek replied, grinning, and writhed lazily on the mattress, rubbing his back and ass against the expensive sheets.

Stiles shrugged, a smile curving his chapped lips, and he slipped out of his tee. He dropped it on the floor heedlessly, eyes never leaving Derek's naked figure. He stared shamelessly, breathed in every tiny detail of the Alpha's tantalizing body, memorized and cherished it like a treasure. The tousled hair against the soft pillow and the sheen of salty sweat on his forehead. The hazel eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, and the flushed skin of his cheeks, half covered in that damn sexy scruff. The kiss-swollen lips, coated in Stiles' own saliva and the touch of pink on Derek's neck all the way down to his broad chest. The tiny nipples, already hard and perky, aching to be touched, and the firm abs under that flawless golden skin. The trail of dark hair leading down from the bellybutton into deeper regions, promising more of the silky strands to fist in.

Stiles soaked in the sight of Derek's twitching cock against his flat belly, wet with pre-cum and glistening in the light of the setting sun outside the windows. He watched the dark pink tip leaking onto the warm skin, spilling more and more of the clear liquid across Derek's belly, slicking the soft surface thoroughly. The boy's tongue darted out involuntarily as he dropped his gaze deeper, watching the Alpha's tensed balls and the muscled thighs, the coat of soft, black hair on the tantalizing skin all over his calves and legs.

“I'm gonna eat you alive.” Stiles muttered quietly, trying to wrap his head around the fact that every inch of this beautiful man was _his_. His to please, his to touch, to taste, to kiss, to bite and to indulge with fingers, mouth and teeth.

Derek growled at the words and continued to toss himself around the sheets. His back arched as he bucked his hips invitingly and his toes curled into the pliant mattress. His thighs shook with anticipation and the effort he had put into heaving his whole body from the mattress and Stiles moaned quietly. He was stunned by the wild beauty of the Alpha and watched him a while longer, chewing his lower lip until everything became too much and his palms itched with the need to press them against Derek's damp skin.

“Ready or not, here I come.” Stiles panted and dropped his body on the bed, placing himself between Derek's spread legs. His knees dug into the mattress as he leaned forward, his arms curling around the Alpha's thighs, holding them firm against his shoulders.

“Always ready for you.” Derek breathed heavily and cast his head back as he felt Stiles' warm skin against the bottom side of his calves and knees.

“That's my boy.” Stiles replied and scrambled a little closer as he got comfortable between Derek's legs. His gaze slipped again over the wolf's body and this time he got lost in the sight of moist hair sticking to golden skin wherever his eyes roamed: on Derek's forehead, around his pink nipples, across his perfect pecs, along his throbbing length and between his legs. Pre-cum pooled in the curves of the Alpha's hip bones and filled the small hollows with the salty juice.

“Damn Derek, you can't wait for me to suck your pretty dick, can you?” Stiles whispered and watched the wolf nod. “Your cock is so eager for my tongue, right? You haven't come for a week and now you need me to do something to release that tension inside your balls.”

Derek whined quietly at the mention of his long absence and he bucked his hips, searching for friction against his twitching cock.

“Please,” he whimpered as Stiles' steadied his waist with skinny fingers, nails digging hard into the warm skin. “Give me... _something_.” he pleaded and moaned in the back of his throat, eyes squeezed shut. Stiles snickered quietly at the frustrated sound and lowered his head against Derek's heaving stomach. A small smirk played around his lips as he dipped his tongue into the pool of warm pre-cum, licking and sucking it into his mouth and mixing it thoroughly with his own saliva.

It tasted sweet and bitter, all Derek and so fucking _good_ that he had to bite back a deep groan.

As he opened his mouth again he released a huge amount of fluid against Derek's belly, letting it drip down to coat the mesmerizing skin. Moisture ran down Stiles' chin and splashed from his lips, a string of spittle tying the two of them together.

“You taste so sweet, Alpha mine,” the boy moaned and watched his hot saliva run down Derek's flanks, soaking into the expensive sheets.

“I-It's all for you,” Derek replied, voice hoarse and throaty. He watched his human with hooded eyes, focusing on the little pool of their united body fluids floating around his belly button.

“I know,” Stiles snarled and smacked the Alpha's thigh, kissing the little pang away with soft lips afterward. “You're all _mine_ and I'm yours.”

Derek nodded and let his head fall back again. He felt a new spurt of pre-cum draining out of the slit of his aching cock and a groan escaped his throat as Stiles' lips brushed across his clenched abs. The boy repeated what he had done before, gathered pre-cum, saliva and sweat with his tongue and worried it in his mouth. His pink lips were coated with the sinful juices and Derek had a hard time fighting back his orgasm.

“I'm so fucking hard I could come here and now just at the sight of your face,” he told Stiles and his hands clutched the soft sheets, wrapping the expensive fabric around his fingers and twisting it with every loud _smack_ the boy produced with his mouth. “You made me wait an entire week, _seven fucking days_ without getting what I need, and now I can barely hold back.”

Stiles' lips curled into a superior smile before he opened his mouth again, releasing a wave of their fluids all across Derek's groin. The hot juices splashed all over the Alpha's cock and Derek felt his hips bucking involuntarily.

“It was your idea not to jerk off while you were away figuring out things with the other pack,” Stiles replied and let go of Derek's waist, slicking his finger with the viscous dampness on on his belly and cock instead. Slowly he traced the veins underneath the wet skin leading towards the Alpha's crotch and finally he threaded his fingers through the soppy curls around the base of the twitching shaft. “It's not my fault you're having a hard time now.”

Derek hissed as he felt Stiles combing his pubic hair and pressed back against the soft touch, nudging his cock against the boy's fingers.

“It's always your fault when I'm having a hard time.” he moaned and his guts twisted in desire. His ass ached to be filled with Stiles' hard length and his mind was hazed with the scent of their mixed body fluids, running down his flanks and seeping into his skin.

“My bad, big guy.” Stiles snickered and straightened up, bringing his own leaking dick closer to Derek's slick length. He licked his lips as he lowered his whole body, thrusting slowly into his Alpha's groin. He moaned and sucked in his lower lip, biting and nibbling the soft flesh while he repeated the steady move.

Their cocks slid together as the boy dipped his hips, grinding against Derek's shaft. Heat rose between their shaking bodies and soon they sped up, rubbing harder to the rhythm of their soft moans and ragged breaths. Stiles moved his hips in slow circles, soaking his cock in the mix of spittle and pre-cum all over Derek's length and belly. He pushed hard, rutted deep and eventually his motions became more desperate.

“I _need_ you on my cock,” the boy panted as he straightened up again, his cheeks flushed and a burning heat in the amber depths of his eyes. His pupils dilated as he bent down for a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth, and Derek moaned at the sight of the honeyed brown slowly sucked in by mesmerizing black.

“What a fortunate coincidence,” the Alpha growled after they separated again and sat up as well, quickly changing position with his human, “because I need your fucking cock inside my ass, Stiles.” His nostrils flared and the look on his face was sheer need, his voice thick with desperation. He straddled the boy's hips as soon as he lay down and his calloused fingers circled around the base of Stiles' slick cock. He quickly aligned himself and then sat down, staking his ass on the boy's throbbing shaft in one smooth motion.

They both cried out in pleasure and Derek's whole body twitched with lust as he felt the hot length entering him, filling him up and stretching his insides with a delicious pang.

“Uuuunnnghh... _Stiles_ ,” he moaned and wiggled his ass, adjusting himself to the burning heat inside his body and cast his head back. His fingers intertwined with the boy's slender digits and soon the Alpha started moving. He pushed himself up and fell back, slammed their bodies together with a wet smack. Stiles' cock was lubed up with their own juices and Derek groaned as he felt even more pre-cum spurting into his puckering hole. Heat pooled in his belly as he hauled his body up again, pounding back forcefully with a small howl.

“Go on,” Stiles breathed as he watched his wolf fucking himself on his cock, moving up and down, pleasing the two of them in a steady rhythm. “let me hear that pretty voice of yours. Howl.”

Derek snarled in response and rolled his hips in a lazy circle, gathering a sweet moan from Stiles' swollen lips. His body seemed to work of its own accord, speeding up with every pound, with every guttural sigh rolling from the boy's lips and soon he rode Stiles like a bucking stallion. He slammed down relentlessly, slapped their bodies together and basked in the slickness on both their thighs and cocks. He launched himself upward just to slide down again, fucked his aching ass on Stiles' pulsating length, thrusting against his sweet spot with every hard push.

Derek's mouth gaped wide open and he felt his teeth shaping into fangs, scraping his spit-coated lips. Sweat trickled out of his hair, ran down his neck and spine and covered his golden skin in shimmering wetness.

“Be a good boy, would you?” Stiles murmured between the soft whimpers, pulling their entangled fingers against his lips. “Be a good boy and howl for me.”

Derek grunted and continued boring the boy's cock in his ass as he shook his head.

“I-I can't... it's too loud,” he uttered and watched a string of pre-cum swirling through the damp air as he pounded down. “Everyone w-will hear... uuuungghh... me... us.”

“Who - _shit Derek_ \- cares?” Stiles replied and bucked his hips, thrusting hard into the Alpha's tight hole. “ _Howl for me_.”

Derek groaned loudly as he lifted himself up again. He slid along the boy's thick cock and clenched his muscles hard, chasing both their orgasms with a merciless pace. His skin burnt like someone had set fire to it and every sinew in his body was taut, stretching and twisting along with his fast movements.

“I c-can't,” he insisted and a low growl fueled his words.

“C'mon Alpha m-mine, be a good boy, show me your wild s-side, “ Stiles cooed and kissed Derek's sweat-covered knuckles, nipped on the warm skin before he sucked in the tip of his thumb. “You know I love it when you release the wolf while y-you ride my cock so prettily.”

Derek whimpered quietly at the sound of Stiles' slurred words and he squirmed under the pushes and hard thrusts.

“Look at you, Derek, you're all beautiful with your legs spread wide for me, your abs covered in my spit,” the boy whispered between ragged breaths and scraped his blunt teeth across the back of Derek's hand. "Such a pretty boy, such a good wolf for me.” His pink lips were plush and felt soft against the Alpha's fingers.

“I can't... I-I _won't_... aahhh... Stiles... mmhhnn,” Derek stammered in response and finally tumbled over the edge. His back bent until he nearly broke in two and his cock twitched violently as he came untouched. Cum sputtered out of his shaft, splashed against Stiles' belly and chest, coating the flushed skin with white droplets.

And then he howled, a long drawn-out moan that turned into a bloodcurdling howl, echoing in the loft and vibrating in both their chests.

Fire rushed through Derek veins, burnt every inch of his body, leaving nothing but satisfaction and releasing heaviness in his limbs as he rode out his orgasm. Sweat pearled down his temples while he rocked back and forth, muscles clenched tight around the boy's straining cock the moment Stiles came with a cry.

Hot spurts of cum spilled into Derek's depths, filled his already stuffed ass.

“My wolf,” Stiles screamed, the howl still ringing in his ears, as he released himself into the Alpha and his hips bucked one last time into the frantic movements. His back arched, heels digging into the soft mattress, and he bit down on the wrist Derek thrust between his teeth, puncturing the skin as his teeth sank deep into the flesh.

 

Their movements stilled after another three or four thrusts, both of them too exhausted to continue their wild ride. Basking in the afterglow they sank into the ruined sheets, lips curled into content smiles.

“What a good wolf you are, Alpha mine,” Stiles croaked as he found his voice again and he nudged their noses together. His breath smelled like blood and pre-cum - both Derek's - a scent sweet and familiar to the wolf's sensitive nose.

“Always,” Derek replied and inspected his bruised wrist, the tiny punctures where Stiles' teeth had pierced the skin. His smile deepened. “And thanks.”  
Stiles pushed himself closer to the wolf's sticky body, rubbing his flat belly against Derek's stomach.

“My pleasure,” he whispered and wrapped his fingers around his Alpha's still softening cock. “Ready for round number two?”

**Author's Note:**

> OOhh, my first real commission and it's bottom!Derek - what a surprise.  
> It was so much fun to write this and watch the pictures come to life, I'm very proud of [Team bottom!Derek](http://teambottomderek.tumblr.com/) today. (◡‿◡✿) 
> 
> Edited by the wonderful [Jess](http://madefrommemoriesff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
